


Юный герой

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизод 4, Люк Скайуокер. Кто бы что ни говорил - но все же он знал, сколько людей уничтожил, выстрелив по Звезде Смерти...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юный герой

Он не почувствовал ничего, когда Звезда Смерти уничтожила Алдераан. Почти ничего. Только кольнула разум искорка тревоги, заставила обернуться к учителю - чтобы увидеть, как Бен тяжело оперся о стол, хватаясь за сердце...  
Но Люк запомнил его слова о тысяче голосов, вскрикнувших и замолкших разом.  
 _Это было очень, очень мягко сказано._  
Но тогда Люк этого не знал. Он еще не умел слышать и сравнивать.

* * *

Впервые он открылся Силе в бою, в пространстве у Явина. Теперь уже - по-настоящему, хотя сам еще не сознавал, что с ним происходит.  
 _\- Позволь Силе течь... направлять себя..._  
Он послушался, ведь это говорил ему голос учителя. И говорил, и действительно направлял... Руки увели машину из-под огня, вывели к цели, нажали на спуск точно в тот миг, когда было надо. Торпеда ушла в цель.  
Звезда Смерти взорвалась.  
Смертельно побледневший юноша, зажмурившись, вцепившись сведенными судорогой пальцами в рукояти управления, шептал что-то - молитвы, ругательства? - едва ли слыша себя.  
Миллион замолкших голосов? Нет. Агония миллионов людей - и совсем, совсем рядом.  
Их смерть останется на его совести.  
 - Бен, как ты мог? Как ты мог? Если это похоже на Алдераан - как _ты_ мог приказать мне стрелять?!  
И Люку не было дела до восторженных воплей Хэна в коммуникаторе...

Сияющая, раскрасневшаяся, не помнящая себя от счастья, Лея выбежала в ангар встречать своего героя. Спасителя. Победителя. Самого-самого лучшего пилота в галактике.  
 - Люк!  
Юный герой с трудом выбрался из кабины истребителя, оступился на предпоследней ступеньке лесенки, пошатнулся, едва не упал - это потом уже в хрониках напишут, что он выскочил, вопя от радости. На деле - с тихим стоном вцепился в плечо бросившейся к нему принцессы.  
 - Люк, что с тобой? - только теперь она разглядела выражение его лица. - Ты ранен? Зацепило взрывной волной?  
Он отрицательно качнул головой.  
 - Нет. Нет, я... Лея, почему они никого не эвакуировали?!  
 - Что?  
 - Со Звезды. Персонал. Их, наверное, миллион там было - и они могли спастить, но не улетели вовремя, они все погибли там!  
 _Какой еще персонал?.. Имперцы? Ситх с ними!.._  
 - Ну и что? - спросила принцесса недоуменно.  
 - Лея, - он прикрыл глаза на миг. - Я миллион человек убил.  
Она не понимала.  
 - Лея, мне плохо.

Лея была первой, но не последней. Поздравления, крики, попытки обнять и расцеловать... Люка едва не разорвали на части - спасибо, хоть Соло сохранил голову на плечах. Вытащил из ликующей толпы, повел в лазарет. Заставил по-настоящему испугавшуюся принцессу показать дорогу.  
Дежурный врач единственный не разделял восторга опьяненных победой повстанцев. Бросил на измученного мальчишку всего один взгляд и схватился за голову.  
 - Когда вы детей перестанете по машинам сажать?! - вскочил, подхватил, вместе с Хэном помог лечь - почти упасть на ближайшую койку.  
 - Парню хотя бы медкарту кто-нибудь проверял, ему вообще летать можно было?  
 - Можно...  
Прикосновение автодиагноста, едва ощутимый укол тонкой иглы. Холод металла заставил вздрогнуть раз, другой - а потом Люка затрясло.  
 _Можно. И летать, и взрывать. Ему можно все..._  
 - Да что с тобой, Люк?!  
 - Я... - голос сорвался. - Я массовых убийств... не привык совершать...  
Врач и контрабандист переглянулись, кивнули сочувственно и понимающе. Принцесса подскочила, словно ошпаренная.  
 - Как ты можешь говорить такое?! Ты сражался за будущее Альянса, за свободу галактики!  
 - Ну и что? - он повторил ее недавние слова.  
Лея не заметила этого.  
 - Они уничтожили мою родину! И не колебались.  
 - Я тоже.  
 - Тогда не дури сейчас! О нас бы подумал, об этой базе!  
 - Лея...  
В ее глазах горел Алдераан.  
 - Лея, я и думал о вас. О вас, о Биггсе, о Бене...  
 _А было бы время подумать о них - не знаю, я смог бы стрелять?_  
Но этого он принцессе не сказал.  
 - Прости.  
Люк устало закрыл глаза, отворачиваясь и замолкая. Память об агонии умерших жгла, но он повторил бы свой выстрел еще и еще раз - нынешний он. Узнавший цену чужой смерти... Умеющий теперь не просто стрелять по сложным и иногда живым целям - научившийся именно убивать.  
 _Я смогу убить вновь, но сделаю все, чтобы этого не понадобилось._  
Мгновенно, как по команде, он провалился в сон.

Врач подождал пару минут, следя за строками на экране диагноста, и тихо выпроводил Лею и Соло за дверь...

* * *

Татуин, Каньон Нищего. Охота на песчаных крыс. Адреналин в крови и шальной азарт. Пролетель, не разбиться, всех обогнать. Выстрелить и попасть - убить мелкую вредную тварь, вечно мешающую хозяйству...  
 _Оборвать миллион жизней._  
И не одни только карьеристы служили на Звезде Смерти. Хватало и призывников... Таких же, как он сам, парней. Только в армию их - _забирали_.  
А в остальном - да, таких же, как он.  
 - Люк, ты ни в чем не виноват, - мягко сказал голос Кеноби.  
Он даже не вздрогнул. _Быстро привык..._  
 - Разве?  
 - Ты защищал других.  
 - Я знаю.  
 - Звезда Смерти уничтожила бы не только Явин, но и множество других планет.  
 - Знаю.  
 - Ты не мог поступить иначе...  
 - Я все знаю, Бен! Все понимаю. Но я до сих пор слышу, как они умирали...  
Оби-Ван помолчал немного. Недолго.  
 - Люк, малыш, ты не должен...  
 - Не надо меня уговаривать! - выкрикнул Люк.  
И проснулся, задыхаясь от ярости.  
Яркой, слепящей, обжигающей - и вместе с тем _ледяной_. Странно отражающейся, резонирующей с самими стенами древнего Храма...  
Ну да, ведь он на Явине. Успокаиваясь, Люк оглядел слабо освещенную комнату. Долго смотрел на помаргивающий глазок диагностической системы. Лазарет. Ему позволили занимать палату одному, потому что космические бои не оставляют много раненых.  
После сражения со Звездой Смерти и выживших-то почти не оказалось...  
Ведж, Хэн и он сам.  
 _Наверное, это назовут подвигом..._  
Странно, но Люка не волновало сейчас, убийца он или герой. Пусть называют, как захотят - это будут всего лишь слова. А сам он... Сам он все знает и так.  
Ему понадобилось совсем мало времени, чтобы свыкнуться с тем, кем он стал.

* * *

Постанцы назвали его героем.  
Уже на следующий день провели церемонию награждения. Пусть организованную торопливо и кое-как - но надо было поощрить людей как можно скорее, прежде чем впечатление будет разрушено спешной эвакуацией базы.  
Люк замер на мгновение, войдя вместе с Хэном в центральный зал. А потом спокойно, уверенно двинулся дальше.  
 _Оказывается, это так хорошо - иметь детское лицо..._ Хорошо, когда у тебя ясные невинные глаза. Когда потрясение от того, сколько народу празднует победу, не думая о ее цене, все примут за благоговейный восторг.  
Живой коридор почета. Десяток ступенек вверх, к принцессе. Первым награждали Хэна, и Соло - вот уж кому все едино! - весело подмигнул ее высочеству. Следом пришла очередь Скайуокера.  
Люк поклонился ниже, чем хотел, когда здоровенная, размером с блюдце медаль камнем повисла на шее. И это тоже было хорошо - опущенная голова надежно скрыла неожиданную горечь во взгляде.  
 _Герой?.._  
А когда он выпрямился, оказалось, что лента слишком длинна - подгоняли наспех. Медаль свесилась едва не до пояса.  
 _Героям - ордена на пузо._  
И юноша повернулся к торжественно замершим рядам повстанцев, улыбаясь так, словно кровь, оплатившая его триумф, обернулась дурманящим, крепким вином...

 

декабрь 2005 © Jella Montel

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Древние стены](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171486) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel)




End file.
